


His Secretary

by ArtisticAnimeThot



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, M/M, Office Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:01:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27513493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtisticAnimeThot/pseuds/ArtisticAnimeThot
Relationships: Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou
Comments: 5
Kudos: 51





	His Secretary

Top Semi

Bottom Shirabu

\-------------------------------------

"Semi sir are you sure you want to do it here?" Shirabu asked as he slowly walked over to the older male.

"Yes now come here." Semi replied as he bit his lip. Shirabu nodded and stood beside Semi's desk waiting for his next order. Semi grabbed onto Shirabu's waist and pulled him into his lap.

"You look so pretty in red." Semi whispered before wrapping his arms around the younger male's waist. Shirabu let out a soft giggle under his breath before feeling Semi's hands cup his ass.

Semi pulled Shirabu into a kiss quickly slipping in his tongue as he played with the hem of the younger male's skirt. He pulled away a few minutes later leaving the younger male out of breath. He then placed his head in Shirabu's neck and sucked dark purple hickies in the milky skin.

"Have you prepped yourself already?" Semi asked as he looked up. Shirabu silently nodded as he squeezed Semi's shoulders.

"Good boy." Semi replied as he lifted the back of Shirabu's skirt.

"No panties today? Such a naughty boy you are." Semi chuckled as he teased Shirabu's hole circling around the rim with his finger causing Shirabu to squirm underneath him.

"Semi someone might catch us.." Shirabu whispered as he grasp tightened onto Semi's arms.

"I bet you'd like that wouldn't you?" Semi whispered. Shirabu's cheeks turned red as he shook his head causing Semi to grin.

Semi licked his lips as he pulled out a string of Anal beads from Shirabu's hole. Shirabu let out a quiet moan as he arched his back.

"Want me to fuck you across the table or do you want to try something else today?" Semi asked as he slipped a finger into Shirabu's entrance. Shirabu felt his knee's go weak.

"You choose it's your birthday." Shirabu replied as he burried his face in Semi's neck. Semi nodded as he slipped another finger into Shirabu's needy hole slowly thrusting in and out causing Shirabu to moan underneath him.

Semi groped Shirabu's ass with his free hand before slapping it causing Shirabu to moan. Just as Semi pulled his fingers out Shirabu's needy hole his office phone ringed.

He picked up the phone as he propped Shirabu into his lap slowly thrusting inside him.

"Hello?" Semi said to the other end of the phone as he thrusted into Shirabu's tight hole again.

"Hey Semi Kun.~" Tendou sang from the other end of the phone.

"Watcha doing?"

"Shirabu. Now what do you want?"

"Shiraboo's with you tell him I said hi!" Tendou replied with a snicker as he heard a moan from the other end of the phone. Shirabu rolled his eyes.

"Anyways I wanted to tell you happy birthday!" Tendou said. Semi could hear his grin from the other end of the phone.

"Thanks. Now if you don't mind I'm kinda busy. I'll call you later okay?"

"Kk bye you two." Tendou said before Semi hung up the phone.

"What the hell Semi you could've hung up on him." Shirabu said. Semi just laughed.

"That's no way to speak to your boss now is it?" Semi asked as he thrusted inside Shirabu's hole once more.

"Tsk Tsk now I have to punish you. Get the paddle." Semi said. A whine escaped Shirabu's mouth as he removed himself from Semi's cock and shuffled in his bosses sex drawer. Shirabu pulled out the spiky paddle Semi usually used on him and whinned.

"Move my paper work and lay down on the desk." Semi ordered in a deep tone. Shirabu quickly did as told laying down on the desk after he moved the paper work.

Semi took a second to admire Sharbu's plump ass before slapping the paddle down onto it earning a loud cry from Shirabu as he arched his back. Semi spanked Shirabu a few more times before speaking.

"Are you gonna talk back to me again?" Semi asked as he grabbed onto Shirabu's hair.

"No sir I promise!" Shirabu replied as tears streamed down his face. Semi clicked his tongue.

"That's what you said last time baby." Semi said as he slapped Shirabu's ass with the paddle once more. Shirabu cried even louder as he begged for forgiveness from Semi.

Semi laughed and looked down at Shirabu. The younger male looked pathetic crying underneath him. Feeling pity for his secretary Semi stopped and leaned down to kiss Shirabu's cheek.

Semi flipped Shirabu around and kissed the younger male. Shirabu wrapped his legs around Semi's waist trying to pull him in closer.

Semi pulled away from the kiss a few minutes later and started to dominate Shirabu's neck biting down on the milky skin leaving bite marks all over along with a trail of hickies. That would be hard to cover up for work tomorrow...

Shirabu moaned as Semi un buttoned his shirt and threw it onto the floor. Semi licked his thumb and pressed it onto Shirabu's hardened nipple as he repeated the process with the other one. Semi toyed with Shirau's nipples pulling and pinching on them earning low mewls and moans from the younger male.

Semi leaned down and kissed Shirabu's nipple before shuffling through his desk. He pulled out a pink vibrator and slipped it inside Shirabu's stretched hole earning a loud moan followed by a confused reaction.

"I have some work to finish." Semi said "Be a good boy and sit in my lap while I finish"

Shirabu quietly nodded as he sat down in his bosses lap and watched Semi complete his work. Which was vey boring. Every now and them Semi upped the level on the Vibration settings causing Shirabu to shake on top of him as he let out more moans. By the time Semi finished Shirabu had came in his pants to many times as he cried on top of Semi's lap from over stimulation.

"Don't cry baby, I'm done now." Semi said as he pulled Shirabu closer to his chest only causing Shirabu to cry more.

Semi kissed Shirabu's salty cheeks trying to calm him down. Shirabu wiped his eyes and looked up Semi before kissing the taller male's cheek and grinned.

"Who knew you had such a soft spot for me." Shirabu said with cockiness in his voice. 

Semi glared at him before spanking Shirabu's ass. Semi then took the dildo out of Shirabu's ass and thrusted inside of him.

"Ngh Semi~" Shirabu moaned out as he bounced on top of Semi's lap. Semi laughed as he watched Semi fuck himself onto his cock before cumming onto Semi's suit.

Shirabu's eyes widened as he saw what he did and he immetently started apologizing.

"It's fine I can just buy another one." Semi said "But I'm ready for a few position." 

Semi picked up Shirabu and carried him over to his window pressing Shirabu's back onto the cold glass.

Shirabu shivered from the coldness as he clenched tighter onto Semi's cock. Semi roughly thrusted into Semi's hole ramming deep inside him over and over again causing Shirabu to let out loud cries and moans as Semi brushed over his prostate.

Semi jerked Shirabu off as he rammed inside of Shirabu's abused hole. Shirabu tried grabbing onto the window only to remember that there was nothing he could grab onto. So instead he grabbed onto Semi's hair and pulled the older male closer to him as he moaned.

Semi came deep inside of him a few minutes later and Shirabu came soon after cumming on Semi's tux once more.

"Finnaly were done. I can't even walk anymore." Shirabu said as Semi kissed his neck.

"Done? Who said we were done baby?" Semi asked as he kissed Shirabu's neck. Shirabu let out a loud sigh.

I'll pray for you Shirabu...


End file.
